What if Prue doesn't die?
by heaven-sent3
Summary: Prue is still alive and Paige still exists. What happens when the charmed ones are brought to Paige?
1. Prue survives and Paige is found

Prue doesn't die...Paige still exists. What happens when the charmed ones are brought to Paige?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is just the end on the episode, I didn't want to do all of it!  
  
[Cut to the hospital. The SWAT member fires his gun and the bullet goes straight through the wall, heading for Prue. It stops in mid-air and reverses. The whole day resets and Prue and Piper are back in the manor before Shax attacks.]  
  
Prue: Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save.  
  
Dr. Griffiths: They?  
  
Prue: Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin.  
  
Dr. Griffiths: Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her. (He laughs.)  
  
Prue: O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but...  
  
(She stops.)  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Prue: I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe? (No answer.) Phoebe, are you there? (A tornado of wind twists through the front door.) Phoebe, where are you?  
  
(The tornado knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, the tornado calms down and Shax appears.)  
  
Dr. Griffiths: Dear god.  
  
Prue: No!  
  
(Prue gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue and she literally crashes straight through a wall. Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, sending her crashing through a wall. Shax turns to Dr. Griffiths.)  
  
Dr. Griffiths: What are you?  
  
Shax: The end.  
  
(He throws an energy ball at Dr. Griffiths and he crashes through a window. Shax looks around. He looks at Prue and Piper unconscious on the floor. Pleased with what he's done, Shax turns back into the wind and flies out the front door. The glass on the door smashes as it slams shut.)  
  
(MY PART NOW)  
  
(Piper wakes up rubbing her eyes.)  
  
Piper: What happened? Oh my god, PRUE!  
  
(Piper gets up and runs straight over to Prue.)  
  
Piper: Prue? Come on Prue, wake up!   
  
(Tears are forming in Piper's eyes, her hands are trembling. Prue lies still, as if dead.)  
  
LEO! LEO! Come on Prue, don't die on us now. LEO!  
  
(A blue light forms, dissapearing to show Leo standing there.)  
  
Leo: Piper, whats the mat- oh, no. What happened?  
  
Piper: Shax...  
  
(Leo kneels down beside Piper and Prue. He puts his hands out above Prue and concentrates hard...nothing happens. He tries again...nothing. He checks for a pulse...nothing)  
  
Leo: I'm sorry Piper, I think she's...dead.  
  
Piper: No, no she isn't! Come on Prue wake up, WAKE UP DAMMIT! Please, wake up...please!  
  
Leo: Piper, she's gone. There's nothing we can do!  
  
(Leo stands up and moves away from Piper and Prue, looking in the opposite direction. A golden light shines through the window on to Prue.)  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
(Piper stands up and backs away, Leo slowly turns around, mouth wide open. A white blob moves down the golden light and into Prue. Prue wakes up gasping for air and starts coughing.)  
  
Piper: Prue?  
  
Prue: Piper? Leo? What happened?  
  
(Piper smiles, tears pouring down her face now. She runs over to Prue and gives her a big hug, not letting her go as if afraid she might die on her again.)  
  
Piper: Your alive!  
  
Prue: Of course I'm alive! Leo, what happened?  
  
Leo: Umm...well, you died. Shax attacked and you died, but now your alive and I don't know how. Once someone is dead, you have very little chance of bringing them back. And what we did didn't bring you back.  
  
Prue: Wow...where's Pheobe and Paige?  
  
(Piper lets go of Prue, still crying and smiling.)  
  
Piper: I don't know where Pheobe got to and Paige is...hang on...Prue, who's Paige, I don't know a Paige.  
  
(Prue looks at her with amazement.)  
  
Prue: Piper, Paige is our sister.  
  
Piper: Does dying have any side effects? Sweetie, there's only the three of us, you, me and Pheobe. We're the Charmed Ones. We don't have a forth sister.  
  
Prue: Yes we do. Her name is Paige. Mum told me to find her.  
  
Piper: Mum...?  
  
Leo: I think I'll go check with the Elders.  
  
Piper: Yes you better do that...go...!  
  
(Leo orbs out leaving Piper with Prue.)  
  
Come on Prue, lets get you on to the lounge.  
  
(Piper stands up and helps Prue to the lounge where she sits down.)  
  
Now tell me about this sister we have.  
  
Prue: I was standing in this white room when mum came in. She told me I wasn't ready, that I had to stay with my sisters. I didn't know what she was talking about, I mean, ready for what? Then she told me to look after you as something wonderful will happen, help Pheobe with her new job and to find Paige and guide her through the changes.  
  
Piper: What's going to happen to me, and what new job?  
  
Prue: I don't know, all I know is that I'm going to do what she says and we have to find Paige!  
  
(The front door opens and closes.)  
  
Pheobe: Hello...  
  
Piper: We're in the lounge room!  
  
(Pheobe walks in and stops in shock of the state of the room.)  
  
Pheobe: Whoa...what happened?  
  
Prue: Shax.  
  
Pheobe: Oh my god! Are you ok?  
  
Piper: We are now...but...  
  
Pheobe: But what?  
  
Piper: Prue died.  
  
(Pheobe looks at Piper then Prue with her mouth wide open. Prue nods.)  
  
Pheobe: PIPER! I'm seeing dead people!  
  
(Piper and Prue laugh.)  
  
Prue: I'm alive! I did die, but now I'm alive.  
  
Pheobe: Ok, back-up  
  
(Pheobe sits down on a lounge chair to balance herself. She has her hand on her forehead and her eyes are closed.)  
  
Tell me exactly what happened.  
  
(Piper and Prue explain what happened.)  
  
We have another sister? Where's Leo?  
  
Piper: He's asking the Elders.  
  
Pheobe: Oh good, that's good. Three sisters huh? Two I know, one I haven't the slightest clue...wow!  
  
Piper: We can't be certain. Prue could have been halloucinating or something.  
  
Prue: Piper I was dead!  
  
Pheobe: Yeah Piper, she was dead! This is so confusing. Maybe we should wait till Leo comes back.   
  
[Scene 2: Centenial Park. Night time.]  
  
(Paige is walking through the park by herself when all of a sudden a demon appears in front of her. It's Shax. She stops and gasps in shock.)  
  
Demon: I've finally found you, It's a pleasure to meet you...witch...  
  
Paige: Witch? Who are you? What are you?  
  
Demon: The End.  
  
(Shax conjures up an energy ball and gets ready to throw it at her.)  
  
Prue: Not this time!  
  
(Shax slowly turns around to see Prue standing there.)  
  
Thought you killed me didn't you?  
  
(Shax smiles evily and pulls his arm back to throw the energy ball at Prue.)  
  
LEO! NOW!  
  
(Leo orbs in and then orbs out with Prue. Then he orbs in again behind Shax. Prue grabs Paige's arm and they orb out leaving Shax behind.)  
  
[Cut to the manor.]  
  
(Leo, Prue and Paige orb in. Paige falls to the ground and winces. She looks up at her rescuers and crawls backwards into the lounge.)  
  
Paige: Who are you? What happened back then? What am I doing here?  
  
(She stands up slowly looking around. Prue moves towards Paige, Paige moves back even more.)  
  
Stay away from me! I want to go home!  
  
(Paige runs towards the front door, Prue and Leo grab her, Piper locks the front door. Pheobe helps them seat her on the lounge.)  
  
LET ME GO!  
  
Pheobe: We know this is a hard time for you Paige, but you have to understand. Just listen to us.  
  
Paige: How do you know my name?  
  
(Piper walks into the frame from the front door.)  
  
Piper: Because your our sister.  
  
(Paige looks up at the, mouth open wide.)  
  
Paige: Sister? No, I don't know what your trying to pull, I'm an only child!  
  
Prue: Yeah, well we thought we were the only children until mum told me that you're our sister.  
  
Paige: Huh, my mums dead I'm-  
  
(Piper cuts in)  
  
Piper: Adopted, we know. Our mum is dead too, she died when we were very little.  
  
Paige: Look, I don't know who or what you are, but you're not my sisters. I'm an only child. Now if you will excuse me.  
  
Leo: Atleast let me orb you home so you don't get hurt...  
  
Paige: I don't think so!  
  
(Paige storms past them to the front door. Pheobe goes to stop her, but Prue pulls her back.)  
  
Pheobe: But why?  
  
Prue: She's confused. She needs to digest what happened tonight before we try again. Let her go home and rest. It's the best thing we can do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, but that's it for now. You'll have to wait till next time when I tell you what happens! Please tell me what you think of it so far! 


	2. Try Again

A/N - I racked my brains out thinking about the next chapter! But I've finally thought of it and I'm happy! I hope you like it. Please post all your thoughts and opinions!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Scene 3: Paige's work]  
  
(Paige is sitting at her desk typing at the computer. She looks at her watch, 1:30pm. It's her lunch break. She gets up and walks to Mr Cowan's (her boss) office and knocks on the door.  
  
Mr Cowan: Come in!  
  
(Paige opens the door and pops her head in. Mr Cowan is reading a sheet of paper.)  
  
Paige: I'm going on my lunch break now.  
  
(Mr Cowan indicates an OK with a wave of his hand. Paige closes the door and goes back to her desk. She grabs her bag and leaves. Outside a black jeep pulls up in front of her as she walks down the front steps. The front door opens and Prue comes out. The back door opens and Pheobe comes out. Piper comes around from the other side of the car.)  
  
Paige: Oh no, not you again. Just leave me alone.  
  
(Paige turns and walks off. Prue, Piper and Pheobe follow.)  
  
Pheobe: Don't you have the tiniest feeling that we're your sisters? I mean, we do look alike.  
  
Paige: I have a feeling that you're strangers stalking me.  
  
Piper: But deep down you know that we're your sisters.  
  
Paige: That's where you're wrong.  
  
Prue: Don't tell us that you haven't been living with that feeling of an empty space in your heart that you've been trying to fill for so long.  
  
(Paige stops. Prue, Piper and Pheobe stop, almost running into Paige. Paige turns slowly.)  
  
Paige: Ok, you got me. Yes I have had that feeling. But something attacked me last night, or almost did, and called me a witch. I'm telling you now, that's not what I want to fill that empty spot with!  
  
(Paige turns around again and keeps walking. This time Prue, Piper and Pheobe don't follow.)  
  
Pheobe: I have one question to ask.  
  
Prue: And what's that?  
  
Pheobe: Even if we do make her belive us and persuade her to listen to us and not run away, what are we going to do next. We're the Charmed Ones, the Power of Three, not four, Three. What are we supposed to do with her?  
  
Piper: Good question! Prue?  
  
Prue: I don't know, I really don't know. Mum said that I have to guide her through the changes, and that's what I'm going to do.  
  
Piper: But what changes? What is it that we have to do?  
  
Prue: I can't answer that. All I know is what I've already told you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry this is a short chapter. But I have to keep the suspense! Tune in next time! 


	3. Work It Out

Thank you for your reviews, you have given me inspiration to continue! So here it is, Chapter 3.  
  
[Scene 4: The Manor Attic]  
  
(Prue, Piper and Phoebe stand in a circle saying an incantation. All of a sudden Patty (there mum) and grams appear in the middle of the circle.)  
  
Grams: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, what's the matter?  
  
Prue: Mum, you told me to find Paige and guide her through the changes.  
  
Patty: Yes, I did.  
  
Piper: Well we've found her!  
  
Patty: You have? Oh, that's wonderful!  
  
Prue: What exactly are we supposed to do with her now? We've found her, she's scared of us. And we're a power of three. How are we supposed to bring her in when there is no room?  
  
Grams: Oh, but there is. You think it is impossible, but we know it isn't.  
  
Phoebe: That's great Grams, but what do we do?  
  
(Grams and Patty look at each other and sigh.)  
  
Patty: We cannot tell you.  
  
Piper: WHAT?  
  
Grams: You're going to have to find out for yourself.  
  
Phoebe: Can we at least have a clue?  
  
Grams: Leo...  
  
(Grams and Patty disappear. Prue shakes her head and turns around. Piper sits on the couch.)  
  
Phoebe: This can't be happening.  
  
Piper: Wait.she said Leo.what would Leo have anything to do with this?  
  
Phoebe: Maybe Leo knows something that we don't.LEO! LEO!  
  
Piper: LEO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!  
  
Prue: WAIT!  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Prue: If Grams and mum say we have to figure it out our self, don't you think Leo would say the same?  
  
(Leo orbs in.)  
  
Leo: What? What is it?  
  
Phoebe: Any word about Paige from the Elders?  
  
Leo: Yes.  
  
Piper: That's great.what?  
  
Leo: I know what she can do and what you're supposed to do.  
  
Piper: Save the speech, what are we supposed to do?  
  
Leo: I can't tell you.  
  
Phoebe: What do you mean you can't tell us?  
  
Leo: The Elders said that it's your duty to figure it out yourself.  
  
Piper: Screw what the Elders say, we have no idea!  
  
Prue: (mumbling) But Grams said Leo, maybe.no it couldn't be. YES!  
  
Piper: What's that you're saying sweetie?  
  
(Prue turns around with a big grin on her face.)  
  
Prue: Grams clue was Leo.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I think we heard that.  
  
Prue: Leo is a white lighter!  
  
Piper: So.  
  
Prue: So, maybe Paige is a white lighter too, but she just doesn't know it.  
  
(They all look at Leo. Leo nods.)  
  
Prue: Girls, grab your jackets. We're going out!  
  
A/N - Sorry, but it sort of fits well if I end it there! 


	4. Talk to Paige

A/N - Once again, thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry it's taken me a while, but I couldn't quite think of what to do! But here it is and I hope it's a bit longer! __________________________________________________________________  
  
[Scene 5: The Manor]  
  
(Prue, Piper and Phoebe race down the stairs, grab their jackets, lock the door and run into the car. Prue is driving, Piper is in the back and Phoebe is in the front.)  
  
Piper: So, Prue, what are we doing? What's our plan?  
  
(Prue turns around so she is facing Phoebe and Piper.)  
  
Prue: Grams clue was Leo, which means that Paige has to be a white lighter.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, we got that. But, we can't just storm up to her and tell her she's a white lighter.  
  
Prue: Why not? We've already done it, but telling her she's our sister.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but that's different. Sisters are "normal". White lighters aren't.  
  
Piper: Whoa, whoa, whoa! So now you're saying Leo isn't normal?  
  
Phoebe: No! I'm not saying that at all! Why are you so protective of Leo anyway?  
  
Piper: I'm not.I'm not.  
  
Prue: Anyway! If you don't like my plan, then let's hear yours.  
  
(Phoebe and Piper look at each other for a brief moment.)  
  
Phoebe: I think we should stick to yours.  
  
Prue: Ok then, let's go!  
  
(Prue puts on her seatbelt and starts the car up. They drive off towards Paige's work.)  
  
[Scene 6: Paige's work.]  
  
(Paige is sitting at her desk with a coffee typing at the computer when her phone rings. Paige picks up the receiver.)  
  
Paige: Hello, Paige Matthews speaking.  
  
Caller: Paige, don't hang up.  
  
Paige: Not you again.  
  
Caller: Please, just listen.  
  
Paige: I'm hanging up.  
  
Caller: Please Paige, just let us explain.  
  
-silence-  
  
Hello?  
  
Paige: (sigh) Fine.  
  
Caller: Good! How about a coffee then?  
  
Paige: I don't get off until 12:30.  
  
Caller: It's 12:25.  
  
Paige: Oh, ok then. Well, I'll see you there then.  
  
[Scene 7: Café Central]  
  
(Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting at a four persons table. Piper and Prue are sitting together and there is a spare chair next to Phoebe.)  
  
Piper: Where is she? It's quarter to one.  
  
Prue: Don't worry, she'll be here.  
  
(Paige rushes into the Café and looks around for them.)  
  
Phoebe: Over here!  
  
(Phoebe waves an arm up. Paige spots them and rushes over, filling the seat next to Phoebe.)  
  
Paige: Hi, sorry I'm late. My boss needed me to do a last minute errand.  
  
Piper: That's ok.  
  
Paige: So, I'm here. I'm listening.  
  
Prue: Let's order first.  
  
(A waiter comes over with a pad and pen.)  
  
Waiter: Are you ready to order now?  
  
Prue: Yes, I'll have a cappuccino thanks.  
  
Phoebe: Make that two.  
  
Piper: Make it three.  
  
Waiter: And, you miss?  
  
(Paige is looking at her sisters in amazement.)  
  
Paige: Umm.you'd better make that four.  
  
Waiter: Is that all?  
  
Prue: Yes, thank you.  
  
(The waiter takes the menus away. Paige is still looking at them.)  
  
Phoebe: You're a fan of cappuccinos too, eh?  
  
Paige: It's my favorite coffee.  
  
Phoebe: Really? It's our favorite too.  
  
Paige: (whispering) Just like sisters.  
  
Phoebe: What's that?  
  
Paige: Oh, nothing. So what is it that you had to tell me? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N - Sorry, it's another cliff hanger. This is so fun for me! Making you have to wait.hehehe. I'm sorry! You're going to have to wait for the next chapter! 


	5. Almost there!

A/N - Sorry it's taken me a while, but I've been sooo. busy. Anyways, here it is: Scene 6! __________________________________________________________________  
  
[Scene 6: Café Central]  
  
Phoebe: Well, umm.  
  
Prue: Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else.  
  
Phoebe: Good idea! Do you want to come back to our house?  
  
Paige: I have to be back at work in half an hour.  
  
(The waiter comes over with a tray. The cappuccinos are on it.)  
  
Waiter: Here you are.  
  
(He hands the cappuccinos out and then leaves.)  
  
Piper: Ok, how about after work?  
  
Paige: No good. I've got a date.  
  
Phoebe: Ooh, who with?  
  
Prue: Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Piper: Anyway. Can the date be cancelled?  
  
Paige: Cancelled?  
  
Piper: Please? We really need to talk.  
  
Paige: I don't even know you and you want me to cancel a date? I don't think so!  
  
(Paige stands up and gets her purse out of her bag. She gets a five dollar note and throws it onto the table.)  
  
That should be enough for my drink.  
  
Prue: Paige!  
  
(Paige storms out of the café.)  
  
Piper: Well, that went well.  
  
Phoebe: I don't blame her. I mean, you were trying to get her to cancel a date!  
  
Piper: But-  
  
Prue: This isn't the time. Piper was doing the right thing, it just didn't work.  
  
Phoebe: So what now?  
  
Prue: Well, we finish our drinks for starters.  
  
Piper: Sounds good to me!  
  
[Scene 7: Paige's work.]  
  
(Paige is sitting at her desk typing on her computer. It is night time and there are only a few people in the office. Mr. Cowan walks up to her desk and leans on the board.)  
  
Paige: I've only got a bit left.  
  
Mr. Cowan: Give it a break page. Go home. You can finish it in the morning.  
  
Paige: But I'm almost finished!  
  
Mr. Cowan: Paige, go home. Relax.  
  
Paige: (sighs) Ok, fine.  
  
(Mr. Cowan walks back to his office. Paige looks at her watch, its quarter to ten. Paige turns off her computer, grabs her bag and leaves. Outside there's hardly any people there. Paige shivers slightly and keeps walking.)  
  
Paige: Oh no! I forgot all about my date!  
  
(Paige starts running. Before long she is stopped by Shax who appears right in front of her.)  
  
Shax: We meet again!  
  
Paige: Uh-oh!  
  
(Paige remembers the first time he appeared and remembered Prue calling out for someone. What was he's name? Paige thinks to herself. Shax conjures up an energy ball.)  
  
Paige: Umm.Shane, Matt, Liam, Leo! Leo! LEO!  
  
(Leo orbs in. He sees Shax, grabs Paige and orbs back out.)  
  
[Scene 8: The Manor.]  
  
(Prue and Phoebe are sitting on chairs in the sun room. Piper is pacing around.)  
  
Phoebe: What if we turn up at her house?  
  
Piper: She'll call the cops.  
  
Prue: We could crash her date.  
  
Piper: The boy will get suspicious.  
  
Phoebe: Is there anything we can do?  
  
(Leo orbs in with Paige.)  
  
Piper: Oh good, Leo!  
  
Prue: And.Paige.  
  
Leo: Shax again.  
  
Paige: He was about to attack me. I remembered you calling for Leo, so I tried it and it worked!  
  
Prue: Did he come to your date?  
  
Paige: No, I forgot all about it. I was working late. Then when I remembered I started running and ran into him.  
  
Phoebe: Well, while you're here, why don't we talk?  
  
Paige: I suppose so.  
  
Piper: Good, sit down.  
  
(Paige obeys and sits in a chair.)  
  
Paige: Can I ask a question first?  
  
Phoebe: Sure!  
  
Paige: What are you? Leo, that is.  
  
Leo: I'm a white lighter. I protect witches.  
  
Piper: Leo is our white lighter. He has been assigned to watch and protect us, but he also helps other witches in trouble.  
  
Leo: Now, can I ask you something Paige?  
  
Paige: Umm, I suppose so.  
  
Leo: Do you ever here voices in your head that you can't explain why? Voices that are in trouble?  
  
Paige: Yes, all the time! How did you know?  
  
Leo: I do also.  
  
Paige: What, that's supposed to mean I'm a white lighter? Good one.  
  
Prue: That's exactly what it means.  
  
Paige: I was being sarcastic.  
  
Prue: Yeah, well I'm not.  
  
Piper: You're our sister. If Prue had died, you would have been expected to take her place and become a charmed one. But Prue didn't die and we can't have a Power of 4, which makes you a white lighter.  
  
Paige: Wait, back up. I could have been a witch, but instead I'm a white lighter? This is making no sense.  
  
Prue: You were born half white lighter so no matter what you're a white lighter.  
  
Paige: This is way too weird.  
  
Phoebe: You're going to have to trust us.  
  
Paige: I can't.  
  
(Paige gets up and walks toward the door.)  
  
Maybe another time.  
  
(She opens the door and walks out.)  
  
Phoebe: What now?  
  
Leo: We give her time.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	6. Melinda

A/N - I know I haven't updated for months! I just haven't had the time. Well now is the time! Remember to review, review and review! __________________________________________________________________  
  
[Scene 7: The Manor]  
  
Piper, Prue and Phoebe are sitting in the lounge room.  
  
Prue: Paige has had plenty of time to think about this. I think we need to confront her now.  
  
Piper: I agree.  
  
Phoebe: Wait, you guys! I know we should confront her, but just don't leap into it. Remember when I did the spell and we became witches? It took you guys a while to adjust and accept it. We can't expect Paige to be different.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Phoebe: I'll get it!  
  
Phoebe stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it and Paige was standing there.  
  
Paige: Hi.  
  
Phoebe: Hi.  
  
Paige: I thought that we should talk. I know I'm always running off, but.is this a bad time?  
  
Phoebe: No, not at all! Come in!  
  
Paige walks in and Phoebe closes the door. She leads Paige into the lounge room.  
  
Phoebe: Look who's here!  
  
Piper: Paige? What are you doing here?  
  
Paige: I wanted to talk about this whole white lighter thing. I thought it would be better to hear you out instead of running from it when you're no doubt going to be chasing me anyway.  
  
Phoebe, Prue and Piper put their heads down, feeling a bit guilty and embarrassed.  
  
Prue: Ok. Is there anything you want to ask first?  
  
Paige: Yes, there is actually. If I do decide to become a white lighter, will I still have my own life?  
  
Piper: Of course you will! Nothing and no one can take your life away.  
  
Paige: Ok, good, that's a start!  
  
Prue: Do me a favor. Can you hear voices in your head, right now?  
  
Paige: Well, yeah! They're always there.  
  
Prue: Ok, concentrate on one voice. One that you can clearly hear. Imagine yourself going to that person.  
  
Paige: Umm, what's the purpose of this?  
  
Prue: Just do it. Concentrate on it.  
  
Paige closed her eyes and concentrated on a voice. It was a girl's voice. She was yelling for her mum. She sounded very scared. As Paige concentrated even more, the other voices disappeared. She saw the girl. She was about 10 years old. A man was approaching her. She was crying. Paige imagined herself going to the girl and helping her. She felt a warm tingle and then she fell hard on the ground. She opened her eyes. She was with the girl and man.  
  
Girl: Please help me!  
  
The man turned around and advanced towards Paige.  
  
Paige: Umm, hi?  
  
The man lunged at Paige. She closed her eyes and screamed. She orbed to the little girl.  
  
Paige: Wow!  
  
The man stood back up and advanced towards Paige and the girl.  
  
Paige: Uh-oh!  
  
Paige held the girls hand and imagined herself and the girl at the manor. They orbed to the manor.  
  
Paige: Whoa.what happened?  
  
Phoebe: Well, for starters, you just saved an innocents life!  
  
Paige: I did?  
  
Girl: Thank you for saving me.but.where am I?  
  
Piper: You're safe with us now. What's your name?  
  
Girl: Melinda.  
  
Piper, Prue and Phoebe froze.  
  
Piper: Melinda?  
  
Melinda: Yes, Melinda. You look just like my mummy.  
  
Piper: Do I? Melinda nodded. How old are you Melinda?  
  
Melinda: Ten.  
  
Prue: Piper, let's go upstairs.  
  
Prue and Piper walked upstairs and in to Piper's bedroom.  
  
Piper: That's my d-daughter!  
  
Prue: Melinda was your daughter in your future life, yes, but she isn't your daughter. She's someone else's daughter.  
  
Piper: She looks so much like she did.  
  
Prue: Piper, she isn't yours! I know it's tough to think it, but she isn't.  
  
Downstairs.  
  
Phoebe: So, Melinda, where do you live?  
  
Melinda: I live at a foster house.  
  
Phoebe: At a foster house? Where are your mum and dad?  
  
Melinda: I don't know. all I have is a photo of them and my three aunts.  
  
Phoebe: Can I have a look?  
  
Melinda took the photo out of her pocket and gave it to Phoebe. The photo was of Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige and Prue all together.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my.  
  
Paige: What? What is it Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe ran upstairs into Piper's room.  
  
Phoebe: M-m-Melinda is your daughter.  
  
Piper: That's what I was saying!  
  
Prue: Phoebe, she can't be. You should know that.  
  
Phoebe: No, she is. She lives in a foster house. She doesn't know where her parents are she only has a photo of them and her three aunts. Which is right here.  
  
Phoebe hands the photo to Prue.  
  
Piper: That's me and Leo!  
  
Prue: And we're the three aunts. Piper, you have a daughter.  
  
Phoebe: But how, is what I would like to know. She didn't give birth to her or anything.  
  
Prue: Well I'm sure we'll find out. 


	7. Continued

[Scene 8: The Manor]  
  
Melinda is reading a book of fairytales. Paige is practicing orbing around the house. Prue and Piper are talking. Phoebe is sitting on the couch looking through the Book of Shadows.  
  
Melinda: What's Aunty Paige doing? Whenever I see her she turns blue and disappears.  
  
Phoebe: Aunty Paige is practicing.  
  
Melinda: Practicing for what? A play?  
  
Phoebe: You could say that.  
  
Melinda: What is she playing?  
  
Phoebe: Umm, a whitelighter.  
  
Melinda: What's a whitelighter?  
  
Phoebe: It's a person that protects witches.  
  
Melinda: What's the play called?  
  
Phoebe: Umm.it's called.Quiet.  
  
Melinda: Quiet? What's it about?  
  
Phoebe: It's about a little girl who kept asking questions to a very, very busy Aunt and has to be quiet.  
  
Melinda: Oh, what's the girl's name?  
  
Phoebe rolls her eyes. Paige orbs in.  
  
Aunty Paige! Aunty Paige!  
  
Paige: Yes Melinda?  
  
Melinda: Can I be the little girl?  
  
Paige: Huh?  
  
Phoebe: She's talking about the play you're rehearsing for.  
  
Paige: Oh.  
  
Piper: Phoebe! Have you found anything useful?  
  
Phoebe: No, not yet. But I have an idea.  
  
Prue: What?  
  
Phoebe: We ask Mum and Grams.  
  
Piper: Good idea! By the way, where's Leo?  
  
Prue: I'm pretty sure he's talking with the Elders.  
  
Piper: Ok, well let's go to the attic!  
  
Melinda: Can I come? I want to see Grams!  
  
Piper looks at Prue. Prue nods.  
  
Piper: Sure thing. Come on sweetie.  
  
Melinda jumps up and holds Piper's hand. They walk up to the Attic. Phoebe opens the book of shadows to the right page and puts it down on a table.  
  
Prue: Ready?  
  
Piper and Phoebe nod. Paige takes Melinda and they sit on the couch.  
  
Prue, Phoebe and Piper: Beloved unknown spirit, we seek your guidance, we ask that you commune, with us and move among us.  
  
A light flashes and Patty and Grams appear. Melinda stands up with her mouth open.  
  
Melinda: Grandma?  
  
Patty: Melinda? But-  
  
Melinda: Are you in the play too?  
  
Phoebe: We wanted to know if you knew anything about Melinda.  
  
Grams: What do you mean?  
  
Paige stands up and walks towards them.  
  
Paige: I saved her.  
  
Patty: Paige! So you are definitely a whitelighter?  
  
Paige nods.  
  
Patty: That's wonderful!  
  
Grams: Save her in what way?  
  
Paige: Well, I was trying this whitelighter thing out and Melinda's cries were the strongest. I orbed to her and took her back here. A man was there, he was about to attack her.  
  
Grams: So, you knew nothing about Melinda until Paige saved her?  
  
Piper: Yep. And she had this photo.  
  
Piper gives the photo to Grams.  
  
Patty: That's all of you.but how did she get it? And why is Paige in there?  
  
Piper: We don't know.that's why we summoned you. Hoping you would know something.  
  
Patty: Sorry girls, we can't help you.  
  
Grams: Come here Melinda. Come give your Grandmother and Great Grandmother a hug!  
  
Melinda races towards them and gives them a big hug.  
  
Grams: Whatever the reason is, we hope you find it. In the meantime, farewell.  
  
Patty blows them a kiss and they disappear. Melinda circles around the area they were looking everywhere.  
  
Melinda: Where'd the go?  
  
Prue: Home.  
  
Melinda: Where's there home? Can we visit them?  
  
Prue: One day we will, one day. 


	8. Cole is here

[Scene 9: The Manor]  
  
The girls are still in the attic discussing Melinda.  
  
Melinda: Mummy.  
  
Piper: Yes Melinda?  
  
Melinda: Why did you abandon me? Why did you leave me?  
  
Piper: What do you mean?  
  
Melinda: You and daddy left me on someone's doorstep. You said you were coming back. You said you would never leave me. I remember seeing you cry and daddy was pulling you away, but you were trying to stop him and you left me. You never came back. You promised.  
  
Melinda starts crying.  
  
Piper: Sweetie, it's ok. Piper hugs Melinda. Look, we don't know what's going on, but that wasn't me who left you. I know it's confusing, but we're going to figure this out, ok?  
  
Melinda nods and takes out the photo.  
  
Melinda: Something's not right.  
  
Piper: What's not right?  
  
Melinda points at Leo.  
  
Melinda: That's daddy, right?  
  
Piper: Right.  
  
Melinda shakes her head.  
  
What? What is it?  
  
Melinda: That wasn't the man that was pulling you away when you left me. But he said he was my daddy.  
  
Paige stands up and walks towards them.  
  
Paige: Wait a minute, Melinda, who was that guy that was trying to hurt you?  
  
Melinda: That was daddy.  
  
Paige opens her mouth and covers it with her hand.  
  
Prue: Paige? What is it?  
  
Paige: That man, he had a mask on, but.Melinda do you remember his name?  
  
Melinda: He never told me. He said I can't know.  
  
Paige: Phoebe, maybe you can try and get a premonition off me.  
  
Phoebe: I guess I can try.  
  
Phoebe goes to Paige and holds her hands. She closes her eyes and concentrates.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Paige takes both of Phoebe's hands and places them on her head. Phoebe instantly gets a premonition. After a couple of minutes Phoebe falls to the ground.  
  
Phoebe: No, it couldn't be. No way!  
  
Prue: Phoebe, what did you see?  
  
Phoebe: I- I-  
  
Piper: Piper stares at the floor She saw Cole.  
  
[Scene 10: 415 Magazine.]  
  
The next day Prue goes to work. She's sitting at her desk talking on the phone.  
  
Prue: No, I didn't. Well you heard wrong. Look, I need to be there tomorrow, not today. Ok? Grr!  
  
Prue slams the phone down and it rings again.  
  
WHAT?  
  
Reception: Umm, Piper and your niece are here to see you. Should I tell them you're busy?  
  
Prue: No send them in.  
  
Prue puts the phone down and tidies her desk from all the papers and photos. Piper and Melinda walk in.  
  
Prue: Hi!  
  
Piper: Hi, did we come in at a bad time?  
  
Prue: No, it's fine! Just had a bad phone call. How are you Melinda?  
  
Melinda: I'm hungry, but mum said we have to see you.  
  
Piper: Sighs I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come out for lunch with us.  
  
Prue: I'd love too!  
  
Prue gets her purse and opens the door.  
  
Where to?  
  
Piper: Where do you want to go to Melinda?  
  
Melinda: Chinese!  
  
Piper: Chinese it is!  
  
They walk out.  
  
Cut to street  
  
Melinda, Prue and Piper are walking down the street. Melinda is holding hands with both Prue and Piper.  
  
Piper: I'm still very confused. How does Cole fit in with all of this? And how did it happen in the first place? I saw her in the future and now she's here. How?  
  
Prue: I don't know. But we're bound to find out.  
  
They reach the Chinese restaurant and walk inside. They find a four seated table and sit down. Melinda reads the menu.  
  
Melinda: How much money am I allowed to spend?  
  
Piper: As much as you like.  
  
They order there meals and wait for them to come. About ten minutes later the waitress brings them over.  
  
Piper: So, what are we going to do in the mean time?  
  
Melinda: You're not going to abandon me again are you?  
  
Piper: Of course not!  
  
Melinda smiles and goes back to eating.  
  
Prue: Melinda, who did you stay with? When Piper abandoned you. Where did she leave you?  
  
Melinda: At my real dad's house.  
  
Prue: Real dad? Who's your real dad?  
  
Melinda: Leo.  
  
Piper: Leo?  
  
Melinda: Yes. The man in the picture.  
  
Piper: Do you remember what happened with us?  
  
Melinda: You and dad kept on fighting. Aunt Phoebe died, Aunt Paige turned evil and Aunt Prue moved away. You said you couldn't take it. So you and dad got a divorce and you married Cole and turned evil. I was left with dad. Dad clipped his wings and never went outside.  
  
Prue and Piper open their mouths in shock.  
  
Prue: Do you remember anything else?  
  
Melinda: Yes.  
  
Sorry, that's all for now! Please review! 


	9. Phoebe and Paige are gone

[Scene 11: The Manor]  
  
Prue, Piper and Melinda come home.  
  
Piper: We're home!  
  
No answer.  
  
Piper: That's strange.  
  
They walk in to the lounge room and it's a huge mess! Vases have been smashed, the lounge and coffee table pushed over, windows are smashed. Paige and Phoebe are no where to be found.  
  
Prue: What happened?  
  
Melinda runs into the room with a piece of paper.  
  
Melinda: Mummy! I found this in the kitchen.  
  
Piper takes the paper. It's a note. She reads it allowed.  
  
Piper: You have my child and I want her back. I have taken Phoebe and Paige. Give me Melinda and you'll have your sisters in one piece. Cole.  
  
Prue: Oh my God!  
  
Melinda: You're not going to give me to him, are you?  
  
Piper: Of course not sweetie! I'd never do that. Well, now.  
  
Melinda runs up to Piper and hugs her legs. Piper pats her head.  
  
Melinda: I love you mum!  
  
Piper: I love you too.  
  
Prue: I'm going to go upstairs and scry for them.  
  
Piper: Ok.  
  
Prue runs upstairs in to the attic. She gets the map and crystal and scry's for them. Mean while downstairs Piper calls for Leo while tidying up a but.  
  
Piper: Leo! Leo!  
  
Leo orbs in. He smiles then looks around. He's smile fades.  
  
Leo: What happened?  
  
Piper: Cole came looking for his child. Didn't succeed, made a mess of the place and took Phoebe and Paige. Prue is upstairs scrying for them.  
  
Leo: Wait a second, his child? Why would we have he's child?  
  
Piper: Because he's child is my child.  
  
Leo opens his mouth as wide as it can go and stares at Piper in shock. He looks at Melinda and tries to speak, but can't.  
  
Piper: That's right. Melinda is his child.  
  
Leo sits down in an arm chair that wasn't affected by Cole.  
  
Leo: But, ho- have you been cheating on me?  
  
Piper: No! Of course not!  
  
Leo: Then how? Why? What?  
  
Piper: I don't know. This is all confusing, I know. I have no idea how it happened. Or why, or what for that matter. All we need to worry about is saving Phoebe and Paige and protecting Melinda.  
  
Leo stands up and walks to Piper, taking her in his arms.  
  
Leo: I'm sorry for accusing you. I'm just confused.  
  
Piper: We all are.  
  
Leo pushes out a bit and looks in to Piper's eyes. He leans in a bit and she follows. They kiss, before being separated by Prue.  
  
Prue: Shouting from the attic I've found them!  
  
Leo orbs the three of them up to the attic.  
  
Prue: Are you ready to go?  
  
Piper: You two go. I should stay here with Melinda. It could be a trap. A plan for Cole to get her.  
  
Prue nods and holds on to Leo. They orb away leaving Piper and Melinda.  
  
Melinda: Mum, I'm scared.  
  
Piper: It's ok. We're all going to be ok.  
  
Sorry, another cliff hanger! You have to wait even longer to find out what Melinda says in Chapter 7! Please R/R 


	10. The Future has changed

[Scene 12: The Sahara Desert]  
  
Prue and Leo orb to the Sahara desert. There is a hut right in front of them. Slowly, they walk up to it and peek in. Inside are two cages. One has Phoebe, the other Paige. Both of them are unconscious. In the middle of the room is a long table with lots of food and other things. Cole is nowhere to be found. Prue and Leo walk in. Leo looks around the room and Prue runs straight up to the cages. She touches one and sparks go everywhere, zapping her and making her fly backwards, straight into Leo.  
  
Prue: I should have expected that.  
  
Prue and Leo stand up.  
  
Prue: Maybe you could orb into one?  
  
Leo: No way! Remember the last time I tried that?  
  
Prue: Well, yeah, but come on! Just try!  
  
Leo: Ok.here goes!  
  
Leo orbs to the cage and, like Prue, goes flying backwards landing on top of the food.  
  
Prue: Well, that didn't work.  
  
Leo: How are we supposed to get them now?  
  
Cole: You could always give me Melinda.  
  
Prue and Leo jump from fright and turn around. Cole is standing at the entrance.  
  
Prue: We'll never do that and you know it.  
  
Cole: Well, looks like you lose two sisters.  
  
Prue: We'll get them out. With or without you.  
  
Cole: Good luck.  
  
Cole shimmers out. Paige slowly wakes up. She looks around, touches a bar and gets zapped.  
  
Paige: Ow!  
  
Prue and Leo once again jump and turn around. Prue runs over to the cage.  
  
Prue: Paige!  
  
Paige: What happened? Where am I?  
  
Prue: Cole is after Melinda. He put you and Phoebe here.  
  
Paige: Phoebe?  
  
Paige looks beside her and sees Phoebe passed out. Slowly and carefully she puts her arm through the bars, being careful not to touch it, and shakes Phoebe.  
  
Paige: Phoebe! Phoebe wake up!  
  
Phoebe stirs and puts her hand against the bar, zapping it. She yelps in pain and accidentally pushes Paige's arm against it causing Paige to yelp.  
  
Phoebe: Prue? Where am I?  
  
Prue: Cole wants Melinda and put you here.  
  
Phoebe: Cole? Can I get through a week without him?  
  
Prue: We're going to find a way to get you out of here. Just hold tight in the mean time.  
  
Paige: Wait, where's Piper?  
  
Leo: She's at home protecting Melinda.  
  
Phoebe: All by herself?  
  
Prue: She's fine. You know how much she hates Cole!  
  
Phoebe: Very true. So how are we supposed to get out?  
  
Phoebe touched the bar again and got zapped. She pulled her hand back instantly.  
  
Phoebe: Ouch! Cole really wants her doesn't he?  
  
Leo: Yeah, I think so.  
  
Phoebe: But why?  
  
Prue stares at the ground.  
  
Leo: Because it's his daughter.  
  
Phoebe stands up.  
  
Phoebe: WHAT? No, you're joking. It's Pipers daughter.  
  
Leo: And Cole's.  
  
Paige: How?  
  
Leo: We don't know.  
  
Prue: Melinda told Piper and I something that we haven't told you yet.  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Prue: Melinda said that Leo and Piper split up, Phoebe dies, Paige turns evil, Piper also evil and Leo; you clip your wings and become a hermit. And.  
  
Phoebe: And what?  
  
Prue: Cole uses Piper to take over the world. Evil rules the world. No good is left. At all. Unless you're evil, you die. Cole tries to get Melinda back, to turn her evil. She has a strong power inside that Cole needs.  
  
Paige: I can't believe this. So she's from the future?  
  
Prue: Well, that's what we think. Piper and I went into the future and saw her there once. So we think she has come in to the past.  
  
Phoebe: She's a messenger.  
  
Leo: Huh?  
  
Phoebe: She has come to the past to warn us of the future. Someone has changed it. And it's up to us to stop it.  
  
Paige: But how does Cole know about her? And why does he want her now?  
  
Leo: He's seen the future and wants her so we can't change it.  
  
Phoebe: We need to get out of here! 


	11. Cole has Melinda

[Scene 13: The Manor]  
  
Piper and Melinda are in the attic. Piper is flipping through the book of shadows.  
  
Melinda: He's going to get me isn't he?  
  
Piper: Of course not! Here we are! A protection spell. Protect this room of all kinds of evil, Let no form step in. Spirits weave a circle of gold, Keep us safe.  
  
A gold circle appears in the middle of the room. It slowly grows bigger before it goes through the walls and can't be seen.  
  
Melinda: What was that?  
  
Piper: That's what is going to protect us.  
  
Melinda: That gold circle that just disappeared is going to protect us from Cole?  
  
Piper: Yes it is. He isn't that powerful. And if he does get through it I can blow him up.  
  
Melinda: Really? Wow! Can you show me?  
  
Piper: If he comes, yes.  
  
Melinda: But, if you can blow things up.are you already evil?  
  
Piper: No! And I will never be. Come here.  
  
Melinda runs into Pipers arms and rests her head on her shoulder. Piper picks her up.  
  
Piper: What you saw is wrong, ok? It will never happen.  
  
Melinda: Promise?  
  
Piper: Promise.  
  
There is a flash of gold in the ceiling then loud bangs at the attic door. Every time there's a bang, flashes of gold jump off the door.  
  
Cole: Piper I know you're in there! Open the door!  
  
Melinda: Mummy!  
  
Melinda holds on tight and buries her face in the side of Piper's neck.  
  
Piper: It's ok. He can't touch you.  
  
Cole: Open the door! NOW!  
  
After 5 minutes or so the banging's stop. Cole shimmers into the attic.  
  
Cole: Thought you could hide from me hey?  
  
Piper tries to blow Cole up. It doesn't affect him; it only causes him to step back.  
  
Cole: I have powers you never thought possible. Thanks to my future self. Now you're going to give me our child and I'll leave you alone.  
  
Piper: She's not our child; she's mine and Leo's.  
  
Cole: Well, technically, yeah. Now give me the child.  
  
Piper: The child has a name. Leo!  
  
Cole: Calling Leo won't protect you.  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
Cole: You know it's no use.  
  
Piper: LEO!  
  
Leo orbs in. He sees Cole, grabs Piper and orbs. Cole lifts his hands and stops Leo from orbing. He controls him and throws him, Piper and Melinda to the ground. They all moan in pain. He walks up to them and grabs Melinda.  
  
Melinda: NO!!!  
  
Piper: MELINDA!  
  
Piper and Leo grab on to Melinda and try to pull her back down. Cole removes one hand and makes a squeezing movement. Piper and Leo start chocking and let go of Melinda. Cole stops and shimmers out with Melinda.  
  
Piper: No!  
  
Piper starts crying. Leo pulls Piper in to him and hugs her.  
  
Leo: It's going to be ok.  
  
Piper pushes away.  
  
Piper: How can you say that? He has my daughter, he holds our future.  
  
Leo: I know. We will get her back. I promise.  
  
Piper: Don't promise things you can't keep. I should've known better.  
  
Leo: What do you mean?  
  
Piper: I promised Melinda it was all going to be ok. That the future wouldn't happen. I made a promise I couldn't keep.  
  
Piper starts crying heavier.  
  
Leo: It's going to be ok. We can do it.  
  
Piper falls in to Leo's arms and continues crying. 


End file.
